New Kid, New Love, New Hate
by Vickie125
Summary: A new kid at Gakuen Alice can only cause trouble especially when he's after Natsume's Mikan?
1. Chapter 1

**Neisan POV:**

Why the hell am I in this car? I thought, tied up in the black of a black limo with a boy about my age with a black cat mask on his face. He was the one who had kidnapped me, but he only looks 16!? I screamed through my gag and the boys head turned slightly into my direction. I frowned deeply and bit hard into the gag, it started to get very cold and began to freeze. Bad idea, my tongue stuck to it. I heard a little chuckle come from the boy next to me and i glared. But... How was he not freaked out by the fact I had frozen the gag? I sent a confused glare at him and he chuckled again. He removed the cat mask. His eyes were burning crimson, unlike my pale blue, and his hair was raven black whereas mine was pearl white.

"So Neisan, you can freeze things with your touch?" Wrong. I shook my head.m

"Then what is your Alice?" Alice? Whats that? "Whatever. I'll find out later." He put his mask back on as the limo came to a stop.

"Mmhhp mmhhppmm mm hhpped!" I protested but the boy yanked me out the car. The cold floor sucked the air out of my lungs.

"Useless." A man dressed in black, with black hair and a white eye mask covering his pale face said.

"Whatever. I. Did. What. _You. _Asked me to do." The boy began to walk away. _  
><em>

"Natsume." The man in black said. He turned back around and looked down at me, through the mask.

"You forgot your luggage." The man in black said. Luggage!? Me!? Luggage! What the actual hell!? I heard the boy click his tongue, before picking me up and shoving me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing. Which was not true...

I kicked him but as soon as I did, my feet felt like they were on fire. I screamed and just slumped. Gagging and couching through the cloth. I opened my eyes to see girl with brown hair, large hazel eyes and the same uniform as the boy. I tried to scream for help but she just raised her hand... My whole world went black.

**Mikan's POV:**

I stood behind Natsume, silently, he had a boy with pearl like hair and gorgeous blue eyes, kicking him in the chest, Natsume burnt his feet and I chuckled. So this is the new guy? I ran out behind them, they boy slumped, coughing and gagging, but he opened his pained beautiful eyes towards me, panic set in them but I raised my hand and used my Control Alice, which i had Copied from a mission (she has the Nullification, Steal, Copy and Insertion Alices in this BTW) and sent him to sleep. Natsume sighed and turned around to me, I widened my eyes in confusion and jogged up to him. I nodded to the boy.

"He's the new kid. And yes I'm fine, he's not heavy, even you could carry him." He stated and I nodded again.

"Whats wrong?" Natsume asked and I looked up at him, I glanced back at the boy over his shoulder and he sighed again. "No I don't know what his Alice is.' I nodded, somewhat satisfied but still curious.

**Natsume's POV:**

She skipped next to me happily, every so often glancing back at Neisan. I sighed and her eyes met mine, a blush slowly crept into her cheeks and her eyes widened, she looked away and i sighed again. Oh god. Its one of those days...

"Polka." She jumped at me saying her nickname and frowned, but still nodded "can you run and grab us some water from the sleeping Neisan." She tilted her head in confusion.

"Neisan. The guy on my shoulder." She made an 'oooh! Right!' face before nodding and running off. I sighed. Again...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! But in this fanfic Mikan has a different personality! Don't hate me! Xx<strong>

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neisan POV:**

I felt something cold across my forward and I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl with long brunette hair and large hazel eyes, widened in her curiosity, staring down at me.

"Wha...?" I said and my head soared in pain. She placed her fingers onto my lips, causing me a bad blush, and titled her head, smiling. My heart sped up at her smile. So bright.

"Mikan!" I heard a familiar voice call. The girl, who I'm guessing is Mikan, jumped up, blushing slightly.

"Is he awake?" The boy from before appeared. She nodded.

"Who are you people!?" I shouted trying to see up but Mikan shot her hand at me, and it felt a thousand pounds of lead had just placed itself on my chest and i fell in a lump back into the bed.

"I am Natsume Hyuuga." His voice was clipped and had an edge, which i did not like.

"And this," he gestured to Mikan, "is Mikan Sakura." She smiled.

"Why and where did you take me!?" Mikan brought her hand back and the weight left my body. I gasped.

"We took you because of your Alice, and you are currently at Alice Academy, or AA for short." Natsume ran his fingers through his raven colored hair, sighing.

"Alice, what the hell is an Alice!?" I shouted.

"An Alice, is the one power you have, some people can control, the elements, like me I can control Fire, others can control minds or animals, Mikan here has the-" suddenly Mikan clamped a hand over Natsume's mouth with a stern look on her face.

"Okay, i just thought because he was joining the Dangerous Ability type class he could know your Alice like the others." she shook her head, frowning.

"Dangerous Ability Type?" I questioned.

"Yeah, some people's Alices are dangerous, like Fire or Wind, or the ability to summon ghosts, or control or copy someone else Alice, or maybe Steal it and Insert it into someone else, or even Nullifying other Alices." Mikan stiffened at the last 4 things he said.

"Nullify?"

"Yeah, someone who can neutralize someone else Alice and reduce them normal humans." Mikan slapped his upped arm.

"Cool! Matte! Why am I in the Dangerous Ability Type Class?"

"Because you can control Temperatures and Weather right?" I froze. How did he know that!?

"I know that because Mikan here can see Alices." She smiled brightly.

"Wow..." I tried to stand up but Mikan put her hand towards me again, and the weight came back. I grunted.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get your Oji-Sama, make sure he doesn't run away." Natsume said to Mikan and she nodded, turning back to me.

**Mikan's POV:**

I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled my hand back, he gasped for breath, I giggled. He blushed.

"So what do you do in the Dangerous Ability Type Class?" He asked, his eyes darting across the room. My face became expressionless.

"Look, I'm only gonna say this once, because I prefer not to speak," his eyes connected with mine "I will get You-kun and get him to make a thousand and twenty seven ghost haunt you for the rest of your life if you try to run away." I felt him stiff, I smiled a sickly sweet smile before answering him. "And we do missions for the school."

"M-Missions?" He stuttered, sitting up, I held my hand out towards him and made the air pressure heavier around him, Wind Alice.

"You see, not just Alice holders know about Alice's. People who want Alice Holders to themselves and make them work, or make money off or use us." his face widened in shock. "Many people, kidnap Alice Holders or try to break into the AA. So the Dangerous Ability Type Class, stop these people or other Alice Holders with our Alice's."

"Wait, _other, _Alice Holders?" He grunted an I pulled my hand back, he sighed.

"Either people, who know about AA and hate it or have been to AA and hate it. Like me and Natsume who hate AA and we constantly try to escape."

"Then why don't you use your Alice's to escape?"

"Persona..." I whispered.

"Persona?"

"He's just one reason. A big reason." I blinked a couple times. Matte! I sent an icy glare towards him. "Stop asking questions! I hate talking!" I frowned and he looked terrified.

"B-but-"

"Get the others to explain!" I squeezed my lips together before pinning him down with my, Wind Alice and walking towards the door, I stood with my back to him, but I made sure my Alice was on alert so he couldn't escape.

"M-Mikan... Please... Stop..." I heard him grunt. My chest tightened. In anger. I was about to scream but the door opened and Natsume and my Oji-Sama walked in.

**Natsume' s POV:**

I opened the door to see a very angry looking Mikan. I shot my eyes over to Neisan and saw he was sweaty. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Mikan. Enough." she took a shaky breath and Neisan breathed a sigh of relief.

"You made her talk?" I asked and he nodded. "I would advise you don't do that." He nodded quickly and I sighed, I walked in with Kazumi-Senpai or the High School Principal or Mikans Oji-sama (uncle) behind me. Lets get this over with.

A million questions, a million glares and a million lies.


End file.
